Mass Effect: I Do
by Warden Commander Oxford
Summary: <html><head></head>So this is what happens after the Crucible has fired and a happy ending is needed. However we all know some happy endings end with a wedding at that's exactly how this goes. Because saying I do means I Love You.</html>


It was the one day Shepard never regretted. That moment in his life when he finally knew that no matter what came next thing was going to keep him from the beautiful Quarian that was Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Five years ago he'd met her when she was just a girl on her pilgrimage, but he saw her evolve into the woman he loved today.

However today was special because today was the day that she would walk down the aisle and marry him. At first he wanted to keep her at arm's length because he loved her so, but during the invasion when millions were being torn apart and harvested she was his rock. It's so easy to lose sight of a goal when there's no one to fight for, but Shepard had her.

Their months together though came and went as the threat grew and war raged. The Illusive man told of the Alliance's plan to the reapers and on that day he thought he was going to lose her and her him. Sometimes miracles happen and like a forest burned to the ground not all life dies. He came back for her and he stood at the head of a church ready to take his vows.

Observing the people in the pews of St. Paul's Cathedral in London England he saw the faces of all race and gender. It seemed that everyone that had survived was in attendance and the best part was his friends who'd become his family were right there with him. Miranda sat holding hands with Jack, which at first had been a shock to them all, but they turned out to be good for one another. Jacob and Brynn were next to them holding their newborn son Mark Taylor, who was given Shepard's middle name since Jacob didn't want to name him Shepard, to which the Marine Commander was appreciative for, and beside them were Dr. Karin Chakwas, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Grunt, Wrex and Eve, and Kolyat.

Sadly some faces were missing as well. The reaper war was not without casualties and during that time they lost some of the best. Mordin, Thane, Legion, Samara, Zaeed, Kasumi, EDI, Anderson… though they were not there physically Shepard knew in some way that they were all their happy to see him finally settling down with the woman he loved.

Pulling away from his thoughts the piano started to play and the whole crowd stood turning towards the back of the room. First down the aisles were Garrus, Shepard's best man escorting Tali's maid of honor Ashley, followed by James Vega and Liara. Both Vega's and Garrus' tuxedos were ebony black with a gold stripe running down the right arm outlined in a purple much similar to Tali's envirosuit. Liara and Ashley's dress' were the same shade of purple and complemented with gold embroidery around the waist. Once they had finished their walk the bride's song came on and all attention was on her.

Tali was walked down the aisle by Admiral Zaal'Koris. She was wearing an ivory colored envirosuit much similar to her original little aspects of this suit were gold as well. Such as the belts hanging around her waist, the visor of her faceplate, he bands around her shoulders, and little more accents were seen in the light of the church. As all eyes were on her Tali never noticed and was focused only on the man she loved.

Her eyes looked upon him and was thankful that her tearing eyes couldn't be seen. For the past four months this idea of marriage had seemed to be a delusional hope and that he'd died during the war, and the wedding was a coping mechanism to help her through his death. However Matthew Mark Shepard had proven to have the strongest will of the galaxy, and even after he was nearly blown to bits by the crucible's fire he was still here today, and very much alive.

Every night while he recovered, she would sleep in the bed next to him waking up screaming that he was dead only to look over and still see his unconscious form lying there, reminding her that he was still breathing. For weeks it continued like this until he woke up for the first time in two months, and the first words out of his mouth were 'marry me'. Just like that and now here she was.

The weeks leading up to this though were brutal as well, for she still dreamed that he died and every night as she woke screaming and crying he would be there to hold her in his arms just making his presence known, and once she calmed down he would whisper sweet nothings until she fell back asleep and even then he'd watch over her.

Now as she walked down the aisle all faces on her all she could see was him in his Dress Blues, his broad shoulders filling out the uniform nicely though he hated the thing, but she insisted he wear it. Stepping closer to him her clasp on the white daisies tightened and nerves jumbled in her stomach, and then he smiled that smile. The smile that told her everything was going to be alright and she stopped feeling nervous.

Stopping before the steps Shepard reached out his hand for hers smiling as she let go of Koris and joined her soon to be husband at the top of the steps. Standing just across from him she was smiling and her eyes were alight with joy that she sore could be seen on the other side as the took each other's hands.

"My friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Matthew and Tali'Zorah in marriage." Admiral Hackett, who was presiding over the wedding, spoke.

Pausing before speaking again the man saw a gleam in Shepard's eye that he'd never seen before. It was one of true happiness, "Matthew Mark Shepard and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as these do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.

Matthew will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?

"I will," Shepard smiled a full set of pearly whites showing his excitement.

"Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"There is no other way to live," was his answer.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy will you have this man to be your wedded husband?"

"Yes," she said in almost a whisper.

"Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"No matter what," she joyfully voiced.

By now everyone in attendance was smiling and they were getting closer to the best part, "Shepard your vows."

"Right, of course," clearing his throat Shepard inched a little closer to his bride, "Tali when I first met you I had no idea what was in store for me. I grew up in a bad place only to lead a squad to their deaths, lost a lot of people under my command and never thought I could love. Then I met you. You were this bright star I was drawn too, but at the same time you were just finding the world around you. Each day with you beside me was something extraordinary and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Tali I love you and always will. No matter what this galaxy throws at us I will never leave your side, and even if I do I know you'll come after me for being stubborn and hard headed. From this day forth I promise to be there whenever you need me no matter what it is. If it's saving you from the next threat or helping with dinner I'll always be there." Placing a simple gold band on her finger Shepard sighed with happiness.

Next it was Tali's turn, "Shepard, we made it. When I was a girl on my pilgrimage you treated me with respect and kindness, something my people were never shown much of. You stood up to the admiralty board when I was accused for treason, and comforted me when I found my father was dead. You also stopped the destruction of an entire race just by yelling at us for being idiot's in that moment. You have helped me, guided me, and have been my captain or so long that I could not want another. So from this day forth I will help guide you and stand by you just as you have for me because you're my best friend and I love you." Placing the ring on his finger Tali squeezed his hand ready to start their life as a married couple.

Matthew and Tali , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, the joining of your hands, and the giving of these rings, by the authority vested in me by the Alliance, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.

Moving his hands from hers one went around her waist pulling her closer to him and the other caressed her face mask wishing he could see behind it. Leaning his forehead against hers he smiled as his crystal blue eyes swelled with tears of joy, "I love you Tali'Zorah Shepard. I wish I could kiss you right now on the lips."

Resting her hands on his shoulders she thought of how many times he'd risked something for her. His life, his ship, his friends. Deciding it was time to risk something for him again she looked up into his eyes, "Then kiss me." Removing her mask she lunged for his lips locking them in sweet bliss.

Pulling her closer the audience were on their feet clapping for the new couple. Pecking at her lips now all Shepard could do was smile, "I love you, so much." he whispered against her lips between every kiss.

And they lived happily ever after…

THE END

Happy Belated Birthday Craig Mills


End file.
